With the increasing use of point-to-point radio systems the efficient use of the allocated transmission spectrum is a growing concern. To improve spectral efficiency, conventional millimeter wave point-to-point radio systems often utilize sophisticated Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) and error correcting codes to achieve data rates of up to 7 bits per second per hertz of channel bandwidth. For example, one such system that operates at 28 GHz, uses 256 QAM modulation, a symbol rate of 125 M symbols/second, 20% excess bandwidth, and a rate 7/8 convolutional code concatenated with a (188, 204) byte Reed Solomon block code to achieve a spectral efficiency of about 5.3758 bits/Hz. Recent improvements in modulation techniques and error correction techniques have led to only marginal improvements in spectral efficiency.